DE-B-10 21 967 discloses an electric hotplate, on whose lower cover is placed a connecting member in the form of a sheet-metal holder, which projects substantially horizontally and radially with respect to the hotplate over the marginal termination thereof and to whose end is fixed an insulator. It contains screw terminals for connecting leads, which pass through the cover into the electric hotplate. Millions of this construction have been manufactured and proved satisfactory, but it still leads to problems during the transportation and handling of the hotplate between the manufacturer and the assembler and requires differentiated storage, because with each connection system must be associated one particular hotplate type.
DE-A-38 03 806 discloses an electric hotplate, which has no such connecting parts. The insulator therein is merely held by the solid connecting leads and is supported with a step on the hotplate rim. Plug connections and screw connections can be used. This system has the advantage that the hotplate can be stacked in a much more space-saving and stack-secure manner during transportation, because there is no need for the laterally and downwardly projecting insulator to be present. It can be mounted subsequently and the leads can be bent from their position originally located in the hotplate plane into the use position.
The problem of the present invention is to further improve the aforementioned prior art and in particular whilst retaining the advantages of reduced stacking volume, to further improve the electrical appropriateness and mechanical safety.